


Полынь и ковыль

by Mary_Kay_Shall



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dark, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Philosophy, Pre-Slash, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/pseuds/Mary_Kay_Shall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стивен посмотрел на него зло из-за упоминания об отце и попытался ударить, но вампир, удивившись такой упорности, схватил его за руку и повел обратно в замок, не обращая внимания на крики.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полынь и ковыль

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [GooD_EnougH](https://ficbook.net/authors/98434)
> 
> Полынь - горечь, разочарование; мучение.  
> Ковыль - символ одиночества и вдовства.
> 
> Навеяно песнями Канцлера Ги.  
> Восхитительнейшая обложка от eugenias: http://dieflut.tumblr.com/post/153346753559

Тележка спешно ехала по ухабистой пыльной дороге. Седой мужчина устало смотрел вперед, стараясь не заснуть. Пять дней он и его сын добирались до города по долинам Тосканы. Парнишка в телеге спал неспокойно, хмурился во сне, готов был вот-вот проснуться, но дорога тут же убаюкивала его, качая из стороны в сторону. Звуки вокруг действовали как колыбельная: стрекотание сверчков, шум листьев в начинающемся редком лесе, который появился на пути совсем недавно. 

Луна освещала путь, ветер дул путнику в лицо. Мужчина дернул упряжь, и гнедая лошадь встала, понурив голову. Когда телега остановилась, его сын открыл глаза и приподнялся, взглянув на отца. Старик погладил его по волосам и улыбнулся, посмотрев на него с теплотой. Лошадь начала причмокивать и ржать, привлекая внимание к себе, и парень тут же подошёл к ней, погладив по лбу. Лошадь мучилась жаждой уже несколько часов. 

Парень взял небольшое деревянное ведро и пошёл вверх по холму, за которым виднелся белый дым от недавно потушенного костра. Быть может, там были такие же путники или даже домик пастуха, который согласится показать колодец. Старик спрыгнул на землю и потер глаза, размял затекшие плечи. Он обошёл тележку и залез сзади. В куче овощей и тряпок, на которых спал его сын, он искал маленький мешочек, в котором были припрятаны три последние монеты на будущее. 

Отец хотел их проверить, потому что это было последнее, что у него осталось кроме лошади и любимого сына. Он уже почувствовал рукой ткань и приятно-твердые монетки. Ровно три штуки. Неожиданно вокруг все разом стихло. Лошадь затопталась на месте и заржала, вскинув головой. От света вышедшей из-за облака луны тележка отбросила тень. Старик слышал только своё хриплое дыхание. Краем глаза он вдруг заметил движение тени и обернулся, тут же замерев.

Незнакомый человек в широкой, мешковатой рубашке и узких штанах смотрел на него парой блестящих красных глаз, опираясь двумя руками на невысокие стенки повозки. Он оскалился, и в лунном свете отчетливо показались четыре белых клыка. Старик упал на спину и пополз назад, но бежать ему было некуда. В ужасе смотря на незнакомца, он нашарил рукой в вещах что-то твердое и в беспамятстве кинул. Незнакомец поймал это на лету. Разжав пальцы, он посмотрел на грязную головку чеснока, который держал на ладони. Улыбка сразу пропала с его лица, и он в страхе бросил её и попятился назад.

— Нет! Нет! Помогите! Это же чеснок! Я умираю! — вопил он.

Когда крики прекратились, старик приподнялся на локтях, дыша, желая увидеть, что стало с вампиром на земле, как вдруг его голова резко появилась вновь.

— Ты что, действительно поверил? — спросил он, ухмыляясь.

В следующее мгновение вампир в один прыжок оказался стоящим над ним в полный рост. Старик залепетал в ужасе, пытаясь отползти, как вдруг его схватили за горло и медленно подняли в воздух.

— Не бойся, старик. Сегодня я добр. Все случится быстро, — зловеще улыбнулся вампир.

Мужчина брыкался, думая лишь об одном. Молясь, чтобы его сын не пришёл. Чтобы затерялся, спасся, как угодно. Тело его вдруг перестало слушаться. Вампир укусил и, когда сделал первый глоток, жертва начала слабеть в его руках.

Он отстранился и ослабил хватку. Безжизненное тело старика опустилось на колени, а потом, пошатнувшись, упало вовсе. С красным от свежей крови ртом вампир улыбнулся луне, которая потихоньку закрывалась облаками. Под высокими кожаными сапогами хрустнула веточка. Лошадь заржала и дернулась, когда почувствовала на шее холодные чужие пальцы, которые ласково гладили её по загривку.

Ведерко с водой резко упало на землю. Вернувшийся сын увидел своего отца в телеге. Его рука свисала вниз, а по шее двумя тонкими струйками лилась последняя кровь. Сын подскочил к родителю, посмотрел на его побелевшее лицо и зарыдал, прижимая к щеке его руку. Он не замечал ничего вокруг, только звал отца по имени и умолял очнуться. Парень подпрыгнул и обернулся, когда на его плечо легла холодная рука. 

— Кто ты? — в ужасе спросил мальчишка, но не мог разглядеть из-за пелены слез и темноты.

Мужчина с красивой стрижкой, бородкой и усами улыбнулся, обнажая еще красные зубы.

— Барон Энтони Эдвард Старк, к вашим услугам, — услужливо поклонился вампир.

Парень обомлел от страха, слезы потекли ручьём, когда он понял, почему рот незнакомца алый от крови. Он опять припал к отцу, уткнувшись в его грудь лицом, и тихо застонал в слезах. Вампир нежно взял его за подбородок и повернул к себе.

— Ш-ш, не плачь, дитя, — сказал он умиленно.

Сын крестьянина затрясся от страха и зажмурился что есть сил, вцепившись руками в деревянные доски тележки.

— Посмотри на меня, — тихо попросил Энтони, — посмотри.

Он разлепил глаза всего лишь на секунду. Увидел широкую рубашку в темных пятнах крови отца, испачканный рот, горящие глаза и тут же отвернулся. Его трясло от ужаса, поглотившего тело и разум целиком. Мужчина рассмеялся. Низко и от всей души, что все поджилки затряслись.

— Почему вы все отворачиваетесь? А взгляд одинаковый. Взгляд загнанной в угол крысы, — улыбался вампир. — Ты что-то говоришь? Неужто ли молишься?

Энтони присмотрелся к губам мальчишки, которые еле двигались, шепча слова. 

— Молись. Молись, дитя моё, что остаётся? — рассмеялся вампир.

Мучитель смотрел на испуганного парня, который перестал трястись в его руках и не дышал, судорожно лепеча молитву. Он стал шептать их еще более уверенно, когда Энтони медленно положил его голову рядом с телом отца, как палач на плаху, открывая вид на шею. Вампир обнажил зубы и припал к шее. Неловко укусив, только почувствовав теплую кровь, он остановился. Напала головная боль, а глаза начало слепить. Позади него медленно начиналась заря. 

Энтони встал в полный рост и обернулся, сразу прикрыв глаза рукой. Потом посмотрел на мальчика, который открыл глаза и смотрел на рассвет мокрыми от слез глазами как на величайшее чудо в мире. Неохотно отпустив свою жертву, напоследок грустно взглянув, стерев большим пальцем слезу с его щеки, как бы извиняясь за мучительную смерть, что ждет его впереди, вампир направился в лес. Парень медленно терял силы, упал, наконец, на пыльную дорогу, зачарованно смотря на восходящее солнце.

Энтони добрался до своего убежища в считанные секунды. Как раз вовремя, когда первый луч коснулся земли. Он вдохнул влажного воздуха, сырого и холодного, когда оказался в своем замке. Медленно закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как свежая кровь наполняет тело, придает сил. Он прошёл вперед, через большой первый зал, в котором был только большой камин, что не разжигали уже так давно, что там появилась паутина толщиной с палец, а рядом с ним стояло одно большое кресло, тоже покрывшееся полувековой пылью. 

Хозяин прошёл дальше, через огромную столовую с длинным дубовым столом, и оказался через несколько минут в единственной комнате, которая еще не покрылась пылью от времени. Там стояла его кровать с подушками и красным балдахином из плотной тяжелой ткани. Два кресла рядом, столик под них, а в углу тумба, на которой стоял графин с водой. Энтони аккуратно подошёл к витражному расписному окну и закрыл его шторами, чтобы в комнату не попадал свет. 

Потом умылся холодной, а может и ледяной — он не мог точно сказать. Снял испачкавшуюся рубашку и бросил в сторону, выливая оставшуюся воду на себя. Поменяв рубашку, Энтони застегнул все пуговицы и подошёл к постели. Оттянув балдахин, он забрался на кровать и лег на подушки, закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в свое подобие сна.

Энтони показалось, что он почти тут же раскрыл глаза, но на самом деле прошло уже много часов. Вечерело. Он чувствовал это своим нутром, тело наполнялось силой. Поднявшись с постели, Энтони надел короткий кафтан бордового цвета поверх рубашки. Выходить на улицу до заката было еще опасно, поэтому барон решил развлечь себя игрой на скрипке. В свете двух свечей смычок скользнул по струнам инструмента. Медленная мелодия, тягучая как воск наполнила пустую комнату.

Вдруг рука дернулась. Резкий и неприятный звук больно отозвался на остром слухе. Энтони прислушался. Странный звук где-то вдалеке пропал, и он уже приготовился продолжить, но не смог. Стук копыт стал слышаться более отчетливо. Отложив инструмент, хозяин замка быстро оказался за углом коридора, осторожно выглядывая из-за него. Вскоре большая дверь приоткрылась, пропуская оранжевые лучи заката. В зал зашёл кто-то маленький, бледный, с золотистыми волосами и хриплым голосом. 

— Кто-нибудь. Помогите. Прошу, хоть кто-нибудь. Меня... Мне нужна помощь, умоляю.

Незваный гость опирался на стену рукой и держался за шею, которая была обмотана тряпкой. Он передвигался рывками, кашлял, а потом собрался с последними силами и вышел на середину зала, упав на колени, опираясь рукой в пол, а другой держась за шею. Энтони решился выйти из убежища и подошёл ближе. 

— Синьор, — почти радостно воскликнул страдалец, увидев перед собой кожаные сапоги. — Синьор, помогите...

Он поднял голову, улыбаясь, но в тот же миг изменился в лице, в глазах заблестел страх.

— Крысёныш? — изумленно сощурился вампир, узнав голубые глаза. — Ты еще жив?

Нижняя губа мальчишки дернулась, он ошеломленно уставился на Энтони, не веря своим глазам. Вампир рассмеялся и присел, разглядывая обескураженность на лице неожиданного гостя.

— Почему ты еще живой? — усмехнувшись, спросил Энтони, с интересом рассматривая его лицо.

Парень не шевелился и не мог поверить. Он пришёл прямо в лапы к тому, от кого чудом спасся. Старк удивленно смотрел на него, ухмыляясь подобному ироничному стечению обстоятельств. Его рука потянулась вперед, снимая грязную тряпку с шеи мальчишки. И вампир понял свою ошибку. Укус пришёлся на левую сторону шеи, что не вызвало должного кровотечения, как если бы он как следует укусил в большую вену справа. След был красный, воспаленный, парень чем-то прижег его.

— Помогите мне, пожалуйста, — мальчишка опустил голову и оказался в ногах у хозяина замка. Его лихорадило.  
— Чем я могу тебе помочь? — снисходительно улыбнулся вампир, поднявшись. — Подожди немного, и больше никогда не будешь чувствовать боли.  
— Нет... — зарыдал сын крестьянина. — Синьор, умоляю! Я не могу так... 

Мальчишка шёл на коленях за Энтони, вцепившись в его кафтан, и отчаянно рыдал.

— Синьор! Умоляю вас, пощадите! Я не могу умереть так, мне нужен священник! Убейте меня, проявите милосердие, синьор!  
— Зачем мне брать еще один грех на душу? — саркастично рассмеялся Старк.  
— Я ведь еще могу попасть на небеса. А вам нечего терять, синьор! Закончите своё дело, — вымаливал свою душу парнишка.  
— Быть может, ты помолишься еще, крысёныш? — обиделся барон, презрительно отдернув кафтан из хватки маленьких грязных пальцев. — Глядишь, поможет. 

Сын крестьянина опустил голову, слёзы скатились по щекам на каменный холодный пол. Его затрясло, ноги забились в конвульсии, в глазах потемнело. Хотелось разорвать себе горло — так оно чесалось и жгло, а каждый вдох давался с мучением. Парень упал, последние признаки агонии стихали, от каменного пола исходила прохлада. Энтони услышал, как сердце мальчишки сделало последний бешеный удар. Барон отряхнул пыльное кресло и присел, погладил усы и бородку, раздумывая, куда теперь его деть.

****

***

Энтони возвратился в замок в эту ночь раньше обычного. Когда он переступил порог своего дома, то сразу почувствовал что-то неладное. В коридорах было тихо, по углам гулял ветер. Но ощущение чьего-то присутствия все нарастало с каждым шагом. Энтони прислушивался довольно долго, пока его чутьё не приказало идти в направлении своей опочивальни. Встав перед дверью, Энтони медленно толкнул её.

Его взгляд сразу пал на худощавый силуэт на окне. Оно было открыто настежь, шторы лениво двигались от ветерка. Ночной гость сидел спокойно, подставив своё бледное лицо с острыми скулами свежему ночному воздуху. Его черные волосы локонами падали на лицо. Энтони облегченно закрыл глаза и улыбнулся уголками узких губ. Он спокойно вошёл в комнату, бесшумно закрыв за собой дверь. Но гость даже с закрытыми глазами узнал бы его, да и кто же это мог бы быть, если не сам хозяин?

Гость обнажил свои зубы в улыбке и резко поднялся, спрыгнув с окна, тут же оказавшись в объятиях Энтони, который уже стоял рядом. Они обнимались около пяти минут, пока наконец-то не отпустили друг друга.

— Локи, как же я рад тебе! — широко улыбнулся барон.  
— Я тоже скучал, друг мой, — также улыбнулся Локи, радостно смотря на хозяина замка своими ярко-изумрудными глазами.  
— Я уж стал думать, что ты про меня забыл, — Энтони приглашающее указал на одно из кресел.  
— Все сто одиннадцать лет я не забывал о тебе, — Локи пытался устроиться в кресле, закинув ноги на один из подлокотников.

Это не было неуважение или что-то такое. Вампир всегда так сидел, везде. Его ноги были слишком длинными, чтобы он мог их как-то удобно устроить. Это была одна из его привычек, таких как, например, соблазнительно запускать пальцы в свои смоляные волосы или время от времени переходить на латынь. К тому же, ноги его, скорее всего, очень устали, и Энтони не стал делать каких-то замечаний. Он побыстрей достал бутылку вина столетней выдержки и вернулся к гостю со слегка пыльными бокалами. 

— Выпьешь со мной? — ухмыльнулся Старк, наполняя свой бокал.  
— Наливайте, барон! — весело улыбнулся в ответ Локи, взяв в руки бокал.

Барон налил немного, столько, сколько можно выпить залпом. Это тоже было неким ритуалом. Вся их дружба была пропитана ритуалами, от которых казалось, что они знакомы целую вечность, если так оно и не было.

— Age, quod agis! — поднял бокал Локи.  
— Et respice finem! — поддержал тост Энтони.

На языке почувствовалась сладковатая жидкость, одна из немногих вещей, чей вкус вампиры могут почувствовать. В этот список входили еще несколько острых пряностей, но ничего, конечно, не насыщало по-настоящему. 

— Я надеюсь, ты задержишься у меня хотя бы на пару лет, — сказал Энтони, наливая еще вина.  
— Нет, мне не хочется тебя теснить. Я здесь пробегал, можно сказать. Есть дела, — ответил Локи, поглаживая шею.  
— Много тайн в тебе, Локи, — усмехнулся барон, ставя бутылку на столик. — К чему все это?  
— Так жить интересней.

И оба рассмеялись таким смехом, от которого у любого пошёл бы мороз по коже.

— Расскажи, как здесь все. Твой замок еще не нашли среди холмов? — Локи повернулся, держа бокал в обеих руках.  
— Его может найти тот, кого я хочу здесь видеть. Но, честно говоря, французы заставили меня поволноваться, — Энтони грустно вздохнул. — Был в Риме, хотелось посмотреть, как там.  
— И как же там?  
— Я удрал оттуда через два дня и до сих пор слышу Дьявола смех за спиной.  
— Я представляю. Я был там довольно давно, но представляю.  
— А где был ты?  
— В Англии, друг мой. Скверное место, скажу я тебе. Все города, в которых я побывал, до безобразия вонючие и грязные. Кровь у аристократок совсем не голубая, между прочим. Только белил наешься, пока доберешься до шеи.  
— Я слышал, там объявились охотники, — напряженно, с некоторым предвкушением спросил Энтони. — Уже поймали кого-нибудь?  
— Я тебя умоляю, — фыркнул Локи. — Люди дохнут от чахотки или чумы, а в этом обвиняют покойного родственника. Я лично присутствовал на одном из этих... моментов. Они открыли гроб с каким-то парнем, осмотрели и воткнули в него кол. Из него просто выходил последний дух, а они завизжали как свиньи, завидев нож, и истыкали беднягу с ног до головы. Мне даже стало его жаль.  
— Настолько жаль? — иронично улыбнулся Энтони.  
— Не настолько, чтобы не смеяться, вспоминая это, — Локи сделал глоток, чтобы скрыть усмешку.

Старк рассмеялся с ним и, когда Локи осушил бокал и вкусно облизнулся, он потянулся к бутылке, чтобы подлить гостю еще.

— Слушай, — вдруг сказал Локи, отвернувшись, — он долго будет там стоять?  
— Не имею понятия, — наливая себе, пожал плечами Старк.

Дождавшись, пока Энтони устроится в кресле, положив одну ногу на пуфик рядом, Локи усмехнулся и, внимательно посмотрев на дверь, взмахнул рукой. Та тут же отворилась, на пол упал старый знакомый, который пришёл в замок Старка три ночи назад, и из его руки выпал нож. Оба вампира подняли брови и переглянулись. Парень поднялся, испуганно посмотрев на них ярко блестящими голубыми глазами, сияющими в темноте, будто два ограненных сапфира.

— Воруешь фамильное серебро, крысёныш? — презрительно хмыкнул Старк и отвернулся, пригубив вина. — Зря запер его в буфете.  
— Решил завести себе зверька? — непринужденно спросил Локи, посмотрев на барона.

Парень тем временем подобрал нож. Локи в один миг оказался за его спиной, что он не успел моргнуть, и перехватил его руку, когда тот замахнулся на него. Он сильно сжал его за запястье, и мальчишка скрипнул зубами от боли. Вампир выхватил нож, взял его двумя пальцами и, подержав чуть-чуть, пока он не начал дымиться, с презрением отбросил в угол. Мальчишка удивленно посмотрел на почерневший, будто закопченный серебряный нож и опять перевел испуганный взгляд на Локи.

— Бу, — сказал Локи.

Светловолосый мальчишка сразу ринулся к двери, что только пятки сверкали.

— А он забавный, — заключил Локи, садясь обратно на своё место. — Что он здесь делает?  
— Я его укусил, к сожалению. А он ко мне пришёл и стал просить, чтобы я добил его, представляешь? — демонстрируя, как сильно он оскорблен такой наглостью, проговорил Старк. — Ни рыба, ни мясо, вот что мне теперь делать?  
— Развлекайся, — просто ответил Локи, усмехнувшись и взяв бокал со столика. — Будет как твой фамильяр. А как надоест — избавишься.  
— Да еще чего не хватало, — закатил глаза Старк.  
— Ну, если его поймают, он может привести сюда кого-нибудь, — пожал плечом Локи, — кажется, он прямо сейчас носится по двору, пытаясь найти лошадь.

Старк хотел было отпить, но остановил руку на полпути и устало, саркастично посмотрел на гостя, медленно повернув голову.

— Я сейчас, — звякнув по столу полным бокалом, вздохнул Старк и пропал из спальни.

Убежавший гость тем временем действительно нашёл выход из замка и, захлебываясь воздухом, сломя голову несся в заброшенную пажить, заросшую полевыми высокими травами. Лошадь, должно быть, ушла туда. Он обернулся, чтобы удостовериться, что за ним не погнались, но тут же уткнулся лбом в чью-то грудь. Старк схватил его за одежду на груди и поднял в воздух. Мальчишка вцепился в его руки, дрыгая ногами и пытаясь освободиться, но Энтони держал его крепко, будто тот ничего не весил.

— Отпустите! Пожалуйста! Я никому ничего не скажу!  
— Жажда жить неожиданно проснулась в тебе? — зло усмехнулся Старк, не упуская момента продемонстрировать клыки. — Как тебя зовут?  
— Стивен Роджерсон, — оказавшись на своих двоих, ответил парень.  
— «Стивен»? — громко рассмеявшись, переспросил Старк. — Видно, твой отец был тот еще шутник, раз назвал такого сопляка как ты «короной».

Стивен посмотрел на него зло из-за упоминания об отце и попытался ударить, но вампир, удивившись такой упорности, схватил его за руку и повел обратно в замок, не обращая внимания на крики.

****

***

— Вы звали меня, синьор?

Войдя в комнату, Стивен тихонько встал у двери и опустил глаза в пол. Старк сидел в кресле, барабаня пальцами по подлокотнику, и выжидал, не отводя от него взгляд. Он недавно вернулся и выглядел раздраженным и злым. Ощущение постоянной опасности наполняло тело как яд, и Стив пытался не думать ни о чем. За холмами начиналась заря, и длинный лучик из щелки штор пробрался в комнату.

— Почему ты, бестолочь, не можешь делать то, что тебе говорят?

Руки, которые мальчишка держал за спиной, затряслись. Энтони вздохнул и ссутулился, сцепив руки в замок между колен.

— Смотри на меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю.

Он сказал это жестко, недовольно, и Стив нерешительно взглянул на него своими светящимися голубыми глазами.

— Что я приказал тебе делать? — чеканя слова, спросил Старк.  
— Убрать пыль с книг и кресел, постирать вашу одежду, проверить погреб с вином... — стараясь держать голос ровным, начал Стив.  
— Подойди, — перебил его барон, — еще. А теперь, глядя мне в глаза, ответить, говорил ли я тебе зашторить все окна в замке?  
— Говорили, — сглотнул Стив.  
— А это что тогда?

Он кивнул головой в сторону окна. Стив посмотрел на него, на лучик перед ногами и на толстые шторы, через которые он пробрался, и задрожал. Вдруг Старк двинулся и схватил его за руку, дернув на себя, и на предплечье Стива попал свет. Кожу начало очень скоро жечь, отчего она стала краснеть и покрываться пузырями, и Стивен закричал от боли, пытаясь вырваться, но Старк продолжал держать за кисть крепко. 

— Ты, пустоголовый болван, будешь, наконец, понимать, что тебе приказывают, или нет?  
— Да! Да! Господи, отпустите, пожалуйста! Пожалуйста! — завизжал Стивен, зажмурившись.

Барон резко отпустил его, и мальчишка тут же упал назад, отполз подальше, прижимая к груди горевшую огнем правую руку. Лениво поднявшись, Энтони задернул штору полностью. Стивен в углу, ошарашенный, смотрел на свою обожженную руку.

— Поднимайся и иди за мной, — кинул он, проходя к двери.

Еле дыша от боли, Стив встал на ноги и пошёл, стараясь не издавать и звука, хотя трудно было сейчас не шипеть от боли.

Они дошли до больших высоких дверей, и Энтони распахнул их резко, идя бодрыми уверенными шагами, что длинный плащ поднялся за ним. Стивен еле поспевал, оглядываясь по сторонам, поняв, что находится в огромном бальном зале, и на этом грязном полу когда-то, возможно, танцевали гости. Хозяин вдруг остановился, когда они дошли до середины, и Стивен глазом не успел моргнуть, как тот оказался у него за спиной.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — прошептал Стивен, закрыв глаза, — я всё сделаю, пожалуйста.  
— Конечно, сделаешь, — тихо ответил Старк на ухо, поправив легкую рубашечку на нем, — но мне нужно, чтобы ты усвоил урок.

Он держал глаза зажмуренными, его трясло, и Стив готовил себя к удару, но этого не случилось. Внезапно по очереди начали одергиваться шторы, закрывавшие собой огромные витражные окна от пола и до потолка, и Стивен побежал. Оказавшись на маленьком островке тени последней портьеры, он обернулся к выходу и увидел Старка во мраке коридора. 

Он погладил бородку, начав медленно сжимать кулак, и последняя занавесь стала одергиваться сама по себе, оставляя всё меньше и меньше спасительной тени до тех пор, пока Стивен не вытянулся в струнку, встав на носочки. Стоя так посередине зала, наполненного светом, Стивен смотрел в потолок, пытаясь успокоиться, потому что всё внутри сжалось от паники.

— Ну, до вечера, я иду спать, — оскалился Энтони и, развернувшись, добавил, — и когда с руки кожа начнет слезать, не вздумай её чесать, крысёныш.

****

***

Лето медленно сходит на нет, и с каждым днем ночи становятся немного длиннее. В замке среди холмов сегодня ночью никого не было, ведь хозяин не мог пропустить полнолуние. Стивен шёл за ним по лугу, внимательно смотря под ноги. Звуки сверчков и кузнечиков смешивались в одну успокаивающую ночную мелодию. Ветер тихо раскачивал пушистый ковыль. Неожиданно всё стихло. Стивен остановился и глянул вперед. На расстоянии пяти шагов от него стоял Старк и смотрел на него спокойно, будто ожидал чего-то.

— Что ты слышишь? — спросил он.  
— Ничего, — немного погодя, ответил Стив. — А вы?  
— Много всего, — оказавшись перед его лицом, сокровенно произнес Энтони. — Я слышу, как скачет всадник много миль отсюда, как птица вспархивает в небо на тяжелых крыльях, как травы под ногами ломаются, истекая соком, и главное, я слышу, как бьётся сердечко, — барон вдруг отбежал и вернулся в тот же миг, раскрывая ладонь, в которой оказался крохотный мышонок, — в чём-то живом.

Малыш запищал, когда Старк стал держать его за хвостик. Стив подставил руки, и мышонок упал ему в ладони. Погладив зверька большим пальцем, Стив сел на корточки и выпустил его на землю. Барон тем временем забрался на валун и задумчиво смотрел куда-то вдаль, бросая на землю длинную тень от лунного света.

— Закрой глаза и попробуй еще раз.

Медленно сомкнув веки, поднимаясь, Стив весь обратился в слух.

— Я слышу только ветер, — наконец признался Стивен.  
— Да... — не оборачиваясь, негромко сказал Старк. — Я гоняюсь за ним уже много лет в надежде разобрать этот шёпот.

 

Позже, пока барон лежал в траве с закрытыми глазами, положив руки под голову и наслаждаясь тишиной, Стив ходил неподалёку, стараясь не шуметь. Чем дальше от замка, тем больше попадалось кустиков. Вернувшись, держа в руках веточку с зонтиком белых маленьких цветов на конце, Стив сел рядом с бароном.

— Выбрось сейчас же! — вдруг приказал Старк. Стив вздрогнул и уставился на него. — Живо!  
— Я просто... — пролепетал Стивен, кинув цветок в сторону.  
— Просто что? — гаркнул Энтони. — Хотел биться в судорогах три часа и сдохнуть? Это болиголов, безмозглый ты дурак, никогда не видел?  
— Я подумал, что это дудник, — пролепетал он в ответ. 

Старк устало вздохнул и потер глаза:

— Иди сюда.

Стив не сразу сообразил, что барон сказал, но потом всё же подполз осторожно ближе. Закрыв опять глаза, Энтони приобнял его одной рукой, устроив его голову у себя на груди. Не смея шевельнуться, Стив еле дышал, почувствовав легкое поглаживание по голове. И он напрягся, будто пес с улицы, которого вдруг решили приласкать, не зная, последует ли удар, но готовый к нему. Ветер продолжал летать над ними, рассыпаясь в травах.

****

***

Кажется, этому пятну лет сто. Стив пытался оттереть его уже, может, час. В бальном зале было пусто и мрачно, звуки шарканья щетки развались эхом. Он ужасно устал, вымыв лишь три четверти пола, но задержался на этом пятне. Стивен не хотел думать, что это могло быть, но изо всех сил надеялся, что просто кто-то когда-то пролил своё вино, танцуя. Внезапно позади послышались шаги, и Стив встрепенулся, затирая пятно бодрее.

— Давным-давно на этом месте убили одного моего приятеля, — усмехнулся Старк, посмотрев на пол.  
— Жаль вашего приятеля, — безэмоционально ответил Стивен.  
— Ты даже не знал его, не говори мне то, что я хотел бы услышать, — сказал барон, всыпав ему подзатыльник. — Не убирай пятно. Мне нравится думать, что от этого прохвоста осталось лишь мокрое место.

Энтони развернулся и направился к дверям, и Стив поднялся с пола, последовав за ним. Ничего не предвещало беды: вечер начался, значит, у хозяина перестала болеть голова, и он находился в хорошем расположении духа. Впрочем, он всегда вел себя непредсказуемо, и Стив готов был ко многому и уже не позволял себе плакать, когда _он_ может увидеть.

— Зачем ты ходишь на луг? — резко обернувшись, спросил Старк с недовольным выражением лица.  
— Гуляю, синьор, — всё так же холодно ответил Стивен, вовремя остановившись в коридоре, чтобы не врезаться во впереди идущего Старка.  
— Просто гуляешь, — выпятив губу, ласково повторил Энтони.  
— Да.

Секунда тишины была предвестником неприятностей, и Стив напрягся, но всё равно немного пошатнулся от усталости, когда Старк ударил его по щеке.

— Еще раз соврешь мне — лишишься языка, — отвернувшись, Старк продолжил идти вперед. — Я знаю, что ты там делаешь, трусливый ты крысёныш. Поэтому я всё сделал сам.

Он смутно понимал, что хозяин этого замка говорил. Они дошли до одной из дверей, и Старк встал, кивком приказав войти. Он выглядел достаточно довольным, чтобы у Стива прошли по спине мурашки. Чуть приоткрыв дверь в библиотеку, Стивен тихонько заглянул внутрь и увидел, что там, между рядами, испуганно оглядываясь, ходит девушка. Тут же всё осознав, он захлопнул дверь и в ужасе посмотрел на удивленного барона.

— Нет! Ни за что!  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — ощетинился Энтони.  
— Я не буду её убивать! — яростно закричал Стив.  
— Ты не человек больше, — схватив его за шею, прошипел Старк и так заставил пройти через дверь. — Ты не можешь бегать по лугам и питаться лесным зверьем как дикарь! Хватит! Стань таким, возьми своё.  
— Я не монстр, и я никогда никого не убью!  
— Позволь этому случится, ты слаб!  
— Будь ты проклят!

Он сказал это быстрее, чем успел подумать. Старк вдруг распрямился, глаза загорелись яростью, и Стива охватил мандраж. Девушка тем временем забилась в угол, она плакала от страха, бедняжка.

— Убей её, — свирепо произнес Старк.

Стивен быстро замотал головой из стороны в сторону, зажмурившись, чтобы не дать слезам волю. Барон ничего не ответил, подошёл к девушке, что разрыдалась сильней, упрашивая её пощадить. Стискивая её руку в воздухе, Старк поставил бедняжку перед собой, и Стив увидел её полные ужаса глаза и мокрые щеки от слез.

— Ну! — взревел барон нечеловеческим голосом, тряхнув её как тряпичную куклу.  
— Нет... — всхлипнул Стив.

Он схватил её за голову, от стен эхом отразился кошмарный звук, и девушка упала навзничь. Слезы потекли сами собой, Стив подскочил к ней, приподнял над полом, — её голова свободно болталась на сломанной шее, — но ничего уже, конечно, не мог поделать.

И так болевшим лицом, превратившимся в один сплошной синяк, Стив проехал по грязному полу, упав, когда его впихнули во мрак темницы северной башни замка. Он поднялся на руках и откашлялся, ребра болели так, что невозможно было вздохнуть.

— Может, за месяц ты достаточно оголодаешь, мелкий неблагодарный поганец, — кинул напоследок Старк, заперев дверь.

****

***

Чувство свободы так велико, что хочется смеяться. Простая человеческая радость: зима прошла. И пусть, пусть нет длинных ночей, есть луг, его любимый луг вновь зацвел! Старк был только с охоты, которая прошла удачно, и тело было полно сил. Он бежал по равнине домой, и вдруг в затылок подул ветер. Он захохотал счастливо, будто мальчишка, ускорившись, и бежал вместе с ним, с ветром наперегонки. Полынь и ковыль сминались под ногами, Энтони поднял голову, чтобы улыбнуться месяцу, освещающему путь всю эту теплую ночь. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть и можно будет взлететь, дотронуться рукой до облаков. И он бежал, захлебываясь, восторженный, быстрее ветра, что не смог остановиться вовремя, врезавшись в кого-то, кто резко встал на пути. Они прокатились вперед кувырком, и когда Энтони очухался, увидел рядом на земле старого друга.

— Куда ты так разогнался, будто черти за тобой гонятся? — отряхиваясь, беззлобно вопросил Локи.  
— Ты вернулся! — воскликнул Старк и дурашливо повалил его обратно на землю, обнимая.

Замок уже виднелся, было совсем недалеко. Они шли вместе, Энтони держал его за локоть, предупреждая об ухабах, о которые сам спотыкался. Локи что-то рассказывал, как вдруг Старк остановился, схватившись за голову. За горизонтом начало светать. Переглянувшись, Локи и Энтони ринулись к замку сломя голову, и Старк находил силы смеяться над другом, что тот стал медленней, но когда по земле стал быстро ползти стеной свет, было уже не до шуток. Схватив Локи за рукав, барон побежал быстрее, свет гнался за ними, почти задевая пятки. 

Еще один рывок — и они влетели в окно, осколки со звоном посыпались на землю. Стало темно, и Энтони понял, что они обмотались толстой шторой, и он, вместе с Локи, перекатился в сторону, чтобы их не достало солнце. Локи тихонько вытащил голову из-под шторы, и вид у него был взъерошенный, будто только проснулся. Поняв, что они остались невредимыми, вампиры взглянули на маленькую служебную комнату, осколки, штору в руках, и, посмотрев друг на друга, рассмеялись как дети.

— Это было невероятно, — всё еще смеясь, следуя за хозяином, сказал Локи.  
— Абсолютно! Я уже думал, нам конец, — вторя ему, улыбнулся Старк, а потом громко позвал: — Крысёнок! Подай вина, быстро, у нас гости!  
— «Крысёнок»? — подняв брови, удивленно произнес Локи и, пройдя мимо, сел за длинный стол в обеденном зале. — Осторожнее, Энтони, почти любовная кличка.  
— Брось, — фыркнул Старк, садясь на другом конце стола. — Я просто оговорился. 

В этот момент зашёл Стивен, и Локи его сначала не узнал. Он тихонько шёл с подносом, на котором были два бокала и бутылка. Поставив поднос, Стивен вытащил пробку из неё.

— Почему он хромает? — покосившись на Старка, спросил Локи.  
— М? — отвлекся Энтони. — Оу. Крысёныш, не хочешь рассказать, почему ты хромаешь?  
— Потому что вы... сломали об меня стул, синьор, — скромно проговорил Стивен, разливая вино.  
— А почему я это сделал? — продолжал интересоваться Старк.  
— Потому что я заслужил, — тем же монотонным голосом ответил он, поставив полный бокал перед Старком.  
— А чем же ты заслужил?

Он подошёл к Локи, чтобы вручить вино, и Локи заметил, как тот сжал зубы, а кадык дернулся.

— Я... молился перед сном, — выговорил Стив, замерев около Локи.  
— Вот так, — выпятив губу, Энтони кивнул своему гостю.  
— А ты знаешь, почему ты молился? — повернувшись, приязненно поинтересовался у него Локи. Стив взглянул на него сверху вниз вопрошающе. — Потому что не знаешь, что с людьми случается после смерти. А я знаю, поэтому и не молюсь.

Стивен продолжал на него смотреть, ожидая продолжения, и Локи развернулся к нему лицом полностью, взяв за руки.

— Сначала твое тело охладеет, покроется пятнами. Кожа станет синеватого цвета, а потом грязно-зеленого, будут видны вены с остывшей кровью. Потом она начнет отслаиваться, покрываться пузырями с кровянистой кашицей, они позже вскроются. Жидкости будут выделяться, вокруг образуется смердящая лужа. Тело раздуется, язык вывалится и вместе с глазами усохнет. Возможно даже, твое тело раздуется так сильно, что изо рта выделится жир и кровь, как будто тебя рвет. Открытые участки кожи будут черные и источать ужасное зловоние. А потом ты будешь медленно усыхать, начиная с кончика носа и кромки ушей...

— Перестань, Локи, — перебил его Старк.

Локи замолчал, но не прекратил смотреть на Стива в упор, и тот глядел на него в ответ своими глазами, слепя цветом холодной стали, не моргая.

— Крысёныш, иди.

Дождавшись, пока его руки отпустят, Стив взял поднос со стола и ушёл. В комнате повисла звенящая тишина.

— Я не чувствовал от него страх, — усмехнулся Локи.  
— Пуганый, — хмыкнул Энтони, подперев голову рукой.  
— Вижу, держишь его на коротком поводке.  
— Не дай узнать крестьянину, как хорош сыр с грушами, — просто пожал плечами Старк.  
— Я помню, как мы договаривались, что ты убьёшь его месяца через три, — вспомнил Локи, осуждающе выгнув бровь.  
— Успеется еще, — профырчал Старк, отпив вина.  
— Я так не думаю. Тебе нравится с ним нянчиться.  
— Я ему не мамаша, — свел брови барон.  
— Энтони, — неприятно произнес Локи. Старк закатил глаза. — Ты только посмотри на него. Он же был тебе по плечо, а теперь выше меня. Ты скоро не сможешь им манипулировать.  
— Всё под контролем!  
— Знаешь, я пришёл к тебе с серьезным разговором, — встал на ноги Локи и отошёл к большой картине на стене с пейзажем. — Ты знаешь, кто стал новым папой?  
— Нет. Они мрут как мухи, я уже перестал следить.  
— Борджиа, — перекатывая на языке слово, ответил Локи.  
— Испанец? — изумился Энтони.  
— Можешь себе представить? Это не фанатики, это семейство хорошо знает, какая сила в их руках. Они уже забрали у французов Неаполь, — подойдя ближе, Локи опустился на корточки перед ним, взяв за руку. — Энтони, этот замок. Они его найдут.  
— Что ты предлагаешь? — напряженно спросил Старк.  
— Я узнал, Энтони! Это правда. Испанцы открыли Новый Свет. Поехали туда со мной, пожалуйста.  
— Я не могу. Это моё родовое поместье, его строил еще мой отец.  
— Ему уже двести лет, он развалина! Ты выбрал себе каземат без срока, зачем же, мой друг? Пожалуйста, Энтони. Увидеть, быть одним из первых, кто ступил на новую землю. Неизведанную. Неужели тебе не хочется? Может, мы получим там ответы, которые так долго ищем. Найдем таких же как мы.

Старк не нашелся, что ответить. Локи смотрел на него с восторгом зелеными глазами, сжимая его руку в своих. Он молод, ему нет и ста шестидесяти лет, как он может понять, каково это — бросать своё гнездо? К тому, от чего тошнит, но к чему привык всем существом? Как же его луг, по которому он бегал еще ребенком, знакомые дороги и луна? Старку казалось, что только в его долине она такая яркая, а где-то еще будет совсем другая, чужая. 

Поняв, что нужно время, Локи не стал допытываться ответа сию минуту. Они переночевали у барона в спальне, дождавшись заката.

— Подумай, мой друг, — улыбался Локи, обернувшись, прежде чем вылезти через разбитое окно. — Избавляйся от своего крысёныша и приходи к порту, я буду тебя там ждать. Мы уедем из этого проклятого места.

****

***

Стив выполнял работу добросовестно. Он уже знал, за какие слова, за какие нотки в голосе может получить наказание, чувствовал, когда его могут ударить просто так, и принимал это, терпел. Нет, он не перестал чувствовать боль. Просто он её больше не боялся. Ушибы и раны с каждым разом проходили всё быстрее. Но все это не проходило для него бесследно. Ум Стива становился темней, а дух закалялся. Старк это видел. Стив изменился до неузнаваемости, и от того мальчишки, который еще год назад просил его убить, ничего не осталось. Но Энтони _увидел_ это только сейчас.

Он сделался подозрительно тихим, и Энтони это не нравилось. Бледнее некуда, с выступившими скулами, Стив еле сидел на стуле с прикрытыми глазами, ссутулившись. Когда тишина наскучила барону, он встал, медленными шагами направившись к Стиву.

— Ты ничего не ешь, — с любопытством в голосе произнес Старк и встал у Стива за спиной, нагнувшись к уху. — Я сделал вывод, что ты пытаешься заморить себя голодом. Напрасные надежды, крысёныш. Ты не умрешь от голода. Ты ослабнешь. Усохнешь. Не сможешь ходить. И проведешь свою вечность в предсмертной агонии. 

И в ответ — тишина. Стив лишь медленно моргнул, будто засыпал.

— А если ты надеешься, что я всё же смилуюсь и убью тебя за ненадобностью, — продолжил Старк, оперевшись рукой о стол, — то вынужден разочаровать тебя. Я ведь запретил тебе охотиться, не так ли? И ты решил, что вот так ослушаешься, выполняя приказ?

Он взял Стива за подбородок, заставил поднять голову и заглянул в глаза:

— И выбрось из головы мысль, что твоя жизнь принадлежит тебе, и ты вправе распоряжаться ей. Ты моя собственность. Хватит думать о свободе, забудь о ней.

Не сопротивляясь, Стив посмотрел на него затуманенным взглядом, будто пьяный:

— Будь ты хоть сам Дьявол — мою душу тебе не видать никогда.

Старк был взбешен, очарован и сломлен в этот момент.

Уходя, он повернул кресло, в котором тихо спал кролик, и оставил их двоих наедине.

****

***

Время утекает сквозь пальцы — обычное дело, и Локи привык не замечать его. А когда подходит момент следить за ним, чтобы успеть куда-то, кажется, что его до смешного мало. Этим Локи успокаивал себя всю дорогу. Локи не мог поверить, что он просто не пришёл. Старк был тот еще стрекулист, но просто не прийти ни сегодня, ни завтра... Он не мог так поступить.

Взобравшись по дереву и прыгнув на стену, Локи залез сразу в спальню хозяина. Там его никто не поджидал, но слух уловил звуки скрипки. Быстрые, волнительные, видимо, кульминация. От этого Локи стало не по себе. Он нашёл Энтони, играющего на скрипке в пустом большом зале, в котором эхо было попросту болезненным. 

Попытки обратить на себя внимание провалились, и Локи был зол, по-настоящему зол. Наконец, последняя мелодия, непростительно долго растянутая, прошла, и Старк опустил руку со смычком.

— Ох, Локи, Локи, ты был здесь? Ты слышал? Я сочинил это недавно.  
— Старк, какого дьявола ты творишь?! — взревел Локи.  
— Тс-с-с, не надо поминать его всуе, — пройдя мимо, Старк бросил инструмент на пол.  
— Почему ты не пришёл, мы ведь договорились!  
— Договорились, договорились... ах, да, Новый Свет, что-то помню, да, это... — кивал головой Старк, схватил початую бутылку и отпил прямо из горла.  
— Где крысёныш?  
— Я не знаю, — вдруг испуганно ответил Энтони, замерев, а потом расхохотался.  
— Ты его убил?  
— Нет.  
— Что? — ошарашенно посмотрел на друга Локи. — Почему?  
— Как я должен был это сделать? — заорал на него Старк.  
— Огреть лопатой, удавить во сне, я не знаю! — зло выпалил Локи.  
— Конечно. Удар в спину. А может и проще, — хмыкнул Старк, подойдя к нему вплотную. — Мне ли тебя учить.  
— Что? — сощурился Локи.  
— Мне напомнить тебе? О твоих грехах? — тихо прошептал Старк. — Захотел всё и сразу. Убил брата и отца из-за наследства, а потом промотал всё. В благодарность за воспитание.  
— И я расплачиваюсь за это каждую минуту, — угрюмо ответил Локи.  
— Расплачиваешься? Расплачиваешься. Ты расплачиваешься? Как? — громко рассмеялся Старк ему в лицо, а потом зашипел: — Нет, ты не имеешь понятия, что значит расплачиваться. Ты слышал?  
— Что? — напрягся в момент Локи.  
— Они тут. Нет. Нет! — почти плача, часто задышал Старк, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Душу Богу не отдал, и вам не отдам!  
— Энтони, да что с тобой, черт побери?!

Пошатываясь, будто танцуя, Старк отвернулся от него, направившись к столу с вином, что-то мурлыча пол нос. Локи подскочил быстрее и выхватил её из-под носа Старка, вызвав у того протестующий раздраженный вопль. Вылив остатки себе на пальцы, Локи растер вино между них и принюхался. Старк, казалось, уже забыл о нем и о вине, и Локи подбежал к нему, заставил подойти ближе к свечам и рассмотрел округлившиеся черные зрачки, а Энтони жмурился, будто изо всех углов его слепил свет.

— Энтони, твои глаза... и, Старк, ты теплый, черт тебя подери, как?  
— Я... — вякнул тот и, сделав шаг, чуть не упал, если бы его не подхватил Локи. — Ох. Ох. Локи, это же он... крысёныш, это он, он же...

Дальше Локи ничего не разобрал: Старк засмеялся, громко и с надрывом. Подхватив его, Локи помог другу встать и позволил держаться за шею.

— О-о-отравил меня! — хохотал Энтони.  
— Где он? — яростно задал вопрос Локи.  
— Я не знаю. Далеко, наверное. Наверное. 

Они были уже около главных дверей, когда Старк не смог иди.

— Тони, пожалуйста, встань, мы только дойдем до деревни, возьмем кого-нибудь, быстро, всё будет хорошо.  
— Нет, нет, я распиваю эту бутыль весь вечер, он далеко, — лепетал Старк. — Загнанная в угол крыса кусается, Локи, знаешь...  
— Тони, давай же, — пытаясь поднять его с пола, говорил Локи.  
— Ты не называл меня так... так давно... — улыбнувшись, зажмурил глаза Энтони, и вдруг встрепенулся, будто молнией ударило. — Нет! Я сочинил его без спроса...  
— Дай я... — положив голову Старка на колени, Локи принялся расстегиваться ему манжет, чтобы добраться до запястья.  
— Не надо, ты убьёшь меня и умрешь сам, не надо, нет... — вяло запротестовал барон.  
— Будь тут, я приведу тебе кого-нибудь, — хотел было подняться Локи, борясь со слезами.  
— Нет! Нет! — заорал Энтони. — Не уходи, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня тут одного! Они здесь, Локи, не оставляй меня, они, они...

Дальше он только бредил, и Локи не мог разобрать слов.

****

***

Тяжелые двери открылись без особого труда: понадобилось лишь три человека. Они заскрипели жутко, распахнулись, и рыцари вошли, а за ними, держа в руках факелы, обычные деревенские люди. В замке было темно и сыро, огромная люстра в переднем зале покрылась страшным слоем пыли и держалась в основном на паутине. Камин давно не разжигали, и каменные стены промерзли насквозь. Оглядевшись по сторонам, люди заметили недалеко кого-то.

Кто-то с длинными темными волосами сидел на полу. Рядом, головой на его коленях, лежал другой, и тот гладил его по волосам. Наконец, он обернулся, и люди охнули, увидев его зеленые светящиеся глаза, полные бесчувственного безумия.

Локи отвернулся от них, посмотрев еще раз на мертвого хозяина этого замка, провел пальцами по каштановым волосам. Лязгнула сталь, рыцарь достал меч из ножен, Локи закрыл глаза, и слезы всё же скатились по его щекам. Кровь из шейных артерий не била фонтаном, темная, она тихо начала стекать, и всё вокруг становилось красным.

Замок горел всю ночь, и Стив видел черный дым над холмами, когда уезжал по той же самой ухабистой пыльной дороге.

**Author's Note:**

> Age, quod agis, et respice finem — «делаешь, так делай и смотри на конец».


End file.
